


Mead Hall

by aura218



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Arthurian, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Christmas, Crack, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Kinkmeme, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aura218/pseuds/aura218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maelcum and the Knights of Opposition protect Nicla from the sorceress attack. In response to the kinkmeme prompt "Mistletoe."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mead Hall

The wobbly mage Olle waved his mistletoe-tipped staff as the oak walls of the mead hall quivered in eerie, purple-green light. Outside, the witches Trese the Irritating and Robbyn the Fish-eyed hovered on their broomsticks in the icy, Solstice night.

"You'll nae take her!" Maelcum shielded his wife Nicla as they crouched behind the overturned, heavy dining table. Their infant daughter Cade howled in her arms.

All around them, the Knights of Opposition tugged sprigs of mistletoe from the walls and wrapped them around the hilts of their swords, praying to the war god Bel and the goddess of witches to protect them from the hell-spawn that Trese and Robbyn might raise to eat their flesh and souls on this night. 

Olle, skinny yet powerful, waved his staff in his knuckled hand. "You witches! Shall not enter!"

Maelcum leaned down and kissed Nicla firmly, then pressed a kiss to Cade's red forehead. "They won't have her. Trust us."

Nicla, busy with chalking runes of her own betwixt splayed bits of mistletoe, nodded. "You're damn right they won't."


End file.
